


Double Date

by AquaTheLita



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Amusement Parks, Awkward Dates, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaTheLita/pseuds/AquaTheLita
Summary: Yui is tired of Kou and Subaru arguing over her whenever they're around her. She decides to set them up with each other and force them to get along. Her plans might just end up working a little TOO well.





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I had an idea for over a year ago, but never finished. I figured I'd get the first chapter out there, and update it once I actually finished writing it.

It was just another school night. At the moment there was a large gap between class periods, where students could take some time to do whatever they wanted before the rest of the night’s classes. Most students would take this time to socialize or eat, but Yui decided to go to the library to get in some last-minute studying before a quiz she had next period. She figured that the library would be a very empty and quiet place for this.

Unfortunately, she was wrong. 

She sat herself down at one of the tables towards the middle of the library, her textbook opened to a page that had some of the quiz material on it. She had out her notebook, and was double checking her notes to make sure she had gone over everything she needed to know.

Five minutes into her study session, a voice from behind broke her concentration.

“Hey there, M-Neko-chan~!”

“Eep!” Yui jumped in her seat, her head shooting up, nearly knocking into the head of the one directly behind her who had spoken. She put a hand over her racing heart. After a second, she turned her head to see the owner of the voice: Kou Mukami.

The young idol was standing directly behind her, his hands on the top of the chair Yui sat in, looking down at her with his shining blue eyes and a bright smile. “Hee hee. Did I startle you?” he asked her.

Yui smiled back, genuinely happy to see him despite the interruption in her study. “Ah... Kou-kun. Yes, you did catch me by surprise...”

Kou glanced at the book on the table. “Whatcha reading?” 

Yui turned her head back around to look down at the book in front of her. “Ah...just some chemistry...”

Before Yui could turn her head back around, Kou pulled out the chair on her left and slid into it in one smooth motion. He put his elbow up on the table, resting his chin on his hand, and gazed at her with a smile. “Studying for something? Or are you just doing some extra reading?”

Yui looked at Kou again. “I’m doing some last-minute studying for a quiz I have later.”

“Ah. A quiz. Well good luck on it.”

She smiled at him. “Thank you.”

Yui expected Kou to leave so she could finish studying, but instead, he continued the conversation. “You know, I think you and I have a bit of chemistry together, don’t you think?” He gave Yui a quick wink.

Yui narrowed her eyes slightly, tilting her head in confusion. “Eh? I don’t think you’re in my chemistry class.”

Kou blinked at her a few times, then sighed and shook his head, still smiling. He ruffled her hair a bit with his free hand. “You’re so innocent and pure, M-Neko-chan.”

“Oi. Pretty boy. You’d better not be flirting with her.”

Yui’s smile faded at the sound of that low, husky voice. ‘Oh no...’ 

Kou’s smile took a second after Yui’s to fade. His blue eyes flicked off to the side to focus on someone approaching them from behind and off to the side of Yui. The human girl could hear his heavy and angry footsteps approach her in the quietness of the library. With Kou’s hand still on her head, she attempted to turn her head to look, but Kou held it tightly in place. Yui gulped nervously, for she knew what would follow. All she could do was move her eyes to the side and hope that he would enter her field of vision.

Subaru Sakamaki quickly walked up to the two of them. He noticed Yui try to turn her head, and he could tell that Kou was holding it in place. He locked eyes with the idol, narrowed red fixated on wide blue, the corners of his lips turned down into a deep frown of disapproval.

“Well, look who it is!” Kou said cheerfully, though perhaps it was forced cheerfulness? “Subaru-kun!” At last Kou loosened his grip on Yui’s head, allowing her to move away and turn her head to look at Subaru, who was now on her left, standing behind the chairs herself and Kou were sitting in.

The white-haired pureblood paid no attention to Yui. He was focused on the half-blood idol sitting next to her. “Don’t act happy to see me, you damn half-breed.”

Yui cringed internally. ‘Oh no,’ she thought, ‘here they go again...’

Kou closed his eyes and smiled wide, letting his hand drop to his side while he continued keeping his head propped up by his arm with the elbow on the table. “But I am! After all, we’re friends, right?”

“Tch. I’m not your damn friend.”

“Hmmmm...says you.”

Subaru crossed his arms and glared at Kou. “What are you doing with her?” he asked sternly.

Kou opened his eyes and gave a slight frown. “Hm? What do you mean?”

“Why are you sitting with her?” Subaru demanded.

“S-Subaru-kun,” Yui began, “he was just talking to me...”

“Yeah, Subaru-kun~” Kou reached over with the hand holding his head up for Yui’s shoulder, turning her towards him at an awkward angle and putting an arm around her shoulder. He pressed their cheeks together, grinning wide. “We were just talking.”

“Like hell you are, you damn snake,” Subaru snapped, grabbing Kou’s hand and prying it off of Yui’s shoulder.

Once his hand was off Yui’s shoulder, Kou pulled it back away from her. He smirked at Subaru’s metaphor. “A snake, huh? Like the snake that tempted Eve? Perhaps that’s fitting. But then what does that make you, huh?” He said all this in a lighthearted tone, yet with a hint of a dark undertone.

Subaru moved around Yui and sat down in the chair on her right, then held her by the shoulders and made her lean towards him. “Makes me the one that protects her from you.”

Yui shivered at Subaru’s strong grasp on her shoulders. She looked at him over her shoulder. “S-Subaru-kun, you don’t have to...” She looked forward again, at Kou.

Kou had a slight frown on his face, a look of mild irritation in his eyes. He had a hand on his hip, the other hand rubbing the back of his neck. He let out a sigh. “You know, just because you live in the same house doesn't mean you have to control every little aspect of her life.”

“I’m not controlling her,” Subaru snapped. “I’m trying to protect her.”

“Hmmm. From what, though? I’m not doing anything wrong.”

“I don't trust you.”

“Because you don't know me. I'm not out to get her, or you. But if you keep treating her wrong, I’m going to have to take her away from you!” Kou had raised his voice, and he grabbed the upper part of one of Yui’s arms, quickly jerking her towards him and out of the unsuspecting Sakamaki’s grasp.

“Ah!” Yui decided to speak up again, a worried and discomforted look on her face. “You two...stop arguing over me, please. We’re in the library...”

They both seemed to ignore her.

“Like hell you’re not out to get us!” Subaru continued. “I know the way you work!”

Kou narrowed his eyes at Subaru more, an annoyed look in them. “Actually, you don’t. You aren't in any position to talk. You don’t know me. You barely even know yourself. I bet you don’t know her, either. You don’t understand her. You don’t know how to treat her.”

“I know how you guys used to treat her, and I won’t stand for it.” Without warning, Subaru grabbed Yui’s shoulder and pulled her back towards him, though Kou’s grip remained firmly around her upper arm.

“Ah! Will you both stop that?” she cried.

“Yet you did nothing to actually help her,” Kou retorted, a deep frown on his face. “Don’t try to act like you're any better than me. You haven’t tried to do anything with yourself, and here I am actually successful and well known for more than just my family name.” He gave a tug and pulled Yui back towards him.

Subaru grimaced a little. “You don’t know shit about me. You think I actually want to be known as being part of the Sakamaki family?!” He also tugged Yui in his direction.

Now it seemed like they were just talking about each other and not about her. “Subaru-kun, Kou-kun, can you both please stop arguing. I was trying to study.”

Her words fell on deaf ears. 

“Hah. I can imagine not. Your family isn't all that special, really. You guys don't even get along, I hear. Barely a real family.”

Subaru’s grip on Yui’s shoulder tightened slightly, causing her to flinch. “Shut the fuck up.”

Kou did not shut the fuck up. His right eye gleamed a little. He knew he was getting on Subaru’s nerves. And so he continued doing it. “You know that saying, ‘blood is thicker than water’? The full phrase is ‘the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb’. Your family is falling apart...”

“Tch! Shut the hell up you damn half breed!”

Now both of them were speaking in raised voices. Oh no. “Both of you, please!”

“Alright! That’s enough!”

A sharp, feminine voice cut the conversation short. All three students turned their heads in the direction of the short angry glasses-wearing woman approaching them from the other side of the table. She stopped when she reached the table, her arms crossed and her foot tapping irritably. 

“You three need to stop being so loud,” she said demandingly. “This is a LIBRARY, not a playground.”

“Ah...” Kou began, letting go of Yui and closing his eyes with a vaguely apologetic look on his face. “Sorry for being a disturbance. Don’t worry about the girl, my other friend and I will leave so things will be quiet again.”

Subaru also let go of Yui, then abruptly stood up, shooting daggers at Kou with his eyes. “I’m not your damn friend,” he grumbled before storming out of the library, clearly pissed off.

Kou waved at the librarian. “I’ll leave, too.” He opened his eyes and smiled at Yui. “Sorry to interrupt your studying, Yui-chan. Good luck on your test!” With that, he also rushed out of the library.

Yui closed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, before opening them again and looking at the librarian apologetically. “I’m sorry about my two friends...they do that often...”

The woman just glared at her. “I don’t care how often they do it, as long as don’t do it in the library.” With that, she hurried off back to wherever she was before.

Yui let out a loud sigh and faced forward in her seat. “I wish they would get along. Maybe I could actually befriend both of them if they didn’t argue with each other so much when they are around me.”

Yui stared at her textbook in silence for a few seconds. Then all of a sudden, her pink eyes widened and lit up as an idea came to her head. She smiled wide. “Hm...something like that...might just barely work...!”


End file.
